


Auf der Suche nach den Prewetts

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1981, Death Eaters, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Januar 1981, Todesseralltag, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Die Prewetts suchen sie schon ewig und schon wieder sind sie ihnen entkommen. Crabbe ist genervt davon und noch mehr von Malfoys überheblicher Art. Und noch froher, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten und eine Chance auf eine Erfolgsmeldung beim Dunklen Lord zu haben.
Series: Todesserdrabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980





	Auf der Suche nach den Prewetts

„Wie sollen wir denn hier jemals was finden“, murrte Crabbe unwillig. Missmutig piekte er mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs in ein Stück Sesselpolster, das in den Trümmern lag, so vollkommen mit feinem, nassen, grauen Staub bedeckt, dass es unmöglich war zu sagen, welche Farbe es einmal gehabt hatte. Crabbe drehte sich zu Malfoy um, der, die Zauberstabhand erhoben, konzentriert irgendeinen kompliziert klingenden Zauberspruch murmelte und nicht auf Crabbe reagierte. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs ließ Crabbe daher ein Trümmerteil in die Luft schweben. Doch darunter waren nur noch mehr schmutzig-staubige Trümmer – eigentlich erstaunlich, dass Malfoy mit seinen feinen Schuhen überhaupt hier hergekommen war, dachte Crabbe. Er beendete den Schwebezauber und das Trümmerteil krachte ohrenbetäubend laut zurück auf die Ruine des kleinen Hauses. Ärgerlich drehte sich Malfoy zu Crabbe um.

„Sie sind nicht mehr hier, das wissen wir doch schon“, sagte Crabbe, bevor Malfoy etwas sagen konnte, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte, mit herablassend genervtem Blick zu antworten:

„Wir suchen ja auch nach Hinweisen, wo sie _jetzt_ sind.“

„Hinweise, Hinweise. Hier sind überhaupt keine Hinweise, Rowle hat alles in die Luft gesprengt, wie sollen wir denn hier was finden.“

„Du denkst mal wieder viel zu einfach, aber lass mich das nur machen“, sagte Malfoy und Crabbe hasste seinen gönnerhaften Ausdruck. „Hinweise gibt es genug. Die findet man nur nicht auf Schildern oder mit den Augen. Man muss die Spur ihrer Magie finden.“

Malfoy wandte sich ab und konzentrierte sich wieder. Und obwohl Crabbe genervt von ihm war, war er froh, dass er mit ihm zusammenarbeitete. Sie suchten die Prewett-Brüder schon seit Ewigkeiten, beinahe hätten sie sie gehabt, und dann hatte Rowle mit seiner jugendlichen Unbeherrschtheit alles kaputt gemacht, der Dunkle Lord war nicht begeistert gewesen. Aber er würde es sein, wenn er und Malfoy ihm ihr neues Versteck verraten könnten.


End file.
